


Protector

by WollWolke



Category: K-pop, Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bodyguard, Angst, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 09:33:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21847504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WollWolke/pseuds/WollWolke
Summary: Bodyguard!AU | inspired by the Black Suit MV | Lee Donghae was an arrogant ass and most of the time you hated your father for appointing him as your new bodyguard. Still, he was damn good at what he did and even seemed to care a little more than his job required him to. Or did he?
Relationships: Lee Donghae/Original Female Character(s), Lee Donghae/Reader
Kudos: 6





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This story was first published on Tumblr on my imagine account (k-pop-imagines) and was originally a simple one-shot request. 
> 
> Please be aware that English is not my first language so you'll most likely find a few grammatical and/or spelling errors here and there. However, I will always try my best to edit the chapters and correct any mistakes before uploading.
> 
> Enjoy!

"Miss? Your father will be expecting you in his office in ten minutes. Do you need assistance getting ready?"  
With a wave of your hand, you dismissed the servant before letting your head hit the pillow again, sighing in annoyance.   
What were they thinking? You weren't a child anymore, you could get dressed by yourself. You never understood why your father felt the need to have his attendants run after you and offer their services the entire day. Recruiting bodyguards for your protection made sense but you definitely didn't need anyone to help you put on your clothes. At least they didn't offer to wipe your ass. Yet.  
Privacy was a very foreign concept in this household, it was only a matter of time until that happened as well.

With a groan, you sat up in your bed, rubbing the sleep from your eyes. It was only 7 in the morning, what did he need to discuss this early in the morning. Surely it could have waited another hour or two.  
After getting dressed and quickly splashing some water in your face, you left the room to meet your dearest father.  
  
He was already waiting, tapping his thick fingers on the dark wood of his desk impatiently  
"Good morning, father," you greeted with a bit of hesitation in your voice, unsure of what to expect from this meeting. He motioned for you to sit down.   
"Good morning, my dear. I hope you had a restful night."  
You simply gave a small scoff in reply. As if he actually cared. You just wished he'd get over these pathetic attempts at making small talk.   
"Why am I here?" you asked, cutting right to the chase.  
  
A sigh left your father's lips.  
"Surely you realized that a crucial person is missing in this room."  
You slowly let your gaze wander across the people around you. Your father's bodyguards, one of his business partners from Italy, and one person you didn't recognize had gathered. Your father was right, someone was missing.

"Where's Bill?"  
Suspicion was evident in your voice. Usually, Bill, your bodyguard was following you around as soon as you left your room. He constantly stayed in the shadows, close enough to intervene if something happened but far enough for you to feel comfortable.  
You hadn't even noticed his absence until now.  
  
"Bill had to be...let's say, taken care of. He was excellent at his job but we've discovered something unacceptable."  
A lump formed in your throat.  
"You didn't kill him, did you?" Your father looked at you in confusion for a few seconds before chuckling.   
"God, no, what kind of monster do you make me out to be?" You sincerely hoped that the question was ironic. You knew exactly what he was capable of doing. Or what he was capable of having other people do for him.  
"I had to fire him because he was dealing drugs to some of the maids, that's all." Now it was your turn to be confused.   
"It's not a big deal, is it? Your businesses aren't exactly legal either," you mumbled, coldly staring at the man in front of you, demanding an explanation.   
  
"You're absolutely right, I couldn't have cared less about how he earned some extra money if the drugs he had dealt hadn't been from Muerte."  
Of course, Muerte. Your father's rival organization. The Spanish word for Death. Not exactly threatening, considering their lack of creativity.   
  
"Either way, I have asked you to come here to introduce you to your _new_ bodyguard." He pointed at the stranger, who you had previously assumed to be a client.   
  
"His name is Lee Donghae." You silently took in his appearance. Was your father seriously trusting _this_ guy with your life?   
Bill was a guy in his forties from America, 1,90m tall, tan, incredibly muscular. Saying he was intimidating would have been an understatement. He had managed to scare criminals away with just a single flex of his biceps.  
This guy, however, seemed completely unfit for this task. He was only a tiny bit taller than you and looked frail, to be quite honest. Was he even physically capable of fighting anyone, of defending you? Sure, he was more handsome compared to your old bodyguard, but his good looks alone wouldn't save you from death.   
  
Lee Donghae just stared back at you, his eyes void of any emotion. For a second, you could swear you saw a hint of curiosity in them but it was gone as soon as it appeared.  
You faced your father again, annoyed beyond belief.  
"Are you serious? How is this guy supposed to protect me?" Unable to hide your frustration, you stood up, crossing your arms in front of your chest defiantly.  
  
"Are you doubting my judgement? Stop being such a brat. You're lucky I invested in a new bodyguard, I could have just left you to die," he threatened and you immediately regretted your outburst, even though you were sure he wouldn't have dared to do that. He needed you.  
You knew how ruthless his enemies were. You had already survived a variety of assassination attempts, only thanks to your bodyguards. Maybe you were indeed too quick to judge. Still, it was a change you had trouble accepting, especially since you had formed kind of a close bind with Bill over the many years he had worked for your father.  
He began to speak again, his tone softer this time after he saw you calm down. "I only have your best interest at heart. Trust me."  
  
You huffed in annoyance and started making your way towards the door, ready to leave. You didn't want to argue any further.

"I won't trust your judgement until he's proven himself to be worthy of this position."


	2. Black Suit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your father takes you to an auction that doesn’t get exactly as planned. At least your new bodyguard finally gets a chance to prove that he’s the right one for the job.

"Why exactly is that damn suit so important to you? What exactly makes it so special?" Throwing a questioning glance towards your father, you sat down at your assigned table at the auction hall. The place was crowded, a lot of people seemed to show an interest in the black suit placed in a glass case at the front of the room. You failed to understand what made it so attractive to these potential buyers, it seemed like an ordinary suit you could get almost everywhere for a fairly reasonable price. It wasn't made of any expensive or exotic fabric, it wasn't made by any remarkable brand, it had never been worn by any important or famous person. In fact, it had never been worn at all. So why were all these people, including your own father, willing to pay a fortune for it? Sure, he had a knack for spending high amounts of money for seemingly useless things but this time he had truly outdone himself. The suit garment wasn't even his size. It wasn't special in any way. Yet the bedding started at over 500$.   
Maybe there was something crucial that you couldn't see, that you overlooked, something that you just couldn't grasp, which is why you asked your father for an explanation.   
  
"I'll explain it to you once it's in my possession," he whispered cryptically with a smirk on his face and motioned for you to be quiet so that he could focus on the auction that had begun a few seconds ago. You didn't bother paying attention, you couldn't care less about your father's businesses. He was an infamous, wealthy man but you did not want to get involved in his work, considering that it was sketchy and far from legal, as far as you knew. And highly dangerous.

You weren't even sure why exactly you were forced to accompany him. Your attendance wasn't needed in any way. You just assumed he wanted to introduce you to the way things worked, you were supposed to take over the organization as soon as he retired after all. Or died.   
Or maybe this was only to keep an eye on your following your small tantrum three days ago when you were first introduced to your new bodyguard.  
  
Speaking of which...

With a bored sigh, you let your eyes wander across the room and they soon stopped at the sight of a certain someone. Lee Donghae. It was still beyond you why your father had hired someone like him to keep you safe. You hadn't talked to Donghae yet. You were aware of his constant presence near you but you didn't feel like striking up a conversation. He still had to prove himself. Why bother getting to know someone who might get fired tomorrow?   
  
You truly hoped your father actually knew what he was doing. Surely, he wouldn't the life of the only heir to his business in the hands of some imbecile. You watched your new bodyguard, trying to see if he was doing his job properly but he soon caught you staring. You quickly looked away with a huff, not wanting to admit that you were kind of interesting to see if he was capable enough to protect you.

Turning your attention back to the auction, you noticed that the bids kept rising at an incredible speed. Your father was apparently having a battle with a man in a fur coat at a table a few feet away. They kept outbidding each other numerous times, making your father more and more aggravated, until the auction was suddenly interrupted.

With a loud bang, the power went out. The whole room was dark for a full minute and you could hear a few confused whispers mixed with outraged cries. If the disruption wasn't bad enough, things only got worse when the lights turned back on.

The suit was gone. The black suit that your father was about to pay almost 2 million dollars for had just disappeared without a trace. It must have been stolen. That's when the hall turned into a battlefield. A man at your table suddenly tossed a wine bottle across the room and all hell broke loose. After shakily getting up from your seat, you slowly made your way towards the exit while desperately trying to avoid any of the objects being thrown around. You look for your father but couldn't find him anywhere. People were running around, punching each other, screaming insults and accusations, or hiding under the furniture that hadn't been destroyed yet.

As you narrowly dodged a fork flying towards your head, a pair of strong hands grabbed you from behind, circling your waist and getting a harsh grip on you. You wanted to scream to get anyone's attention, preferably your bodyguard's, but another hand was slammed over your mouth to muffle the sound. As much as you tried to struggle, whoever had put their arms around you was insanely strong and the whole ordeal would most likely leave nasty bruises on your body. If you survived it. At this point, you were fairly certain you were being kidnapped. It didn't surprise you, this wasn't the first time. But you didn't particularly enjoy it either. Being the daughter of a man like your father had a variety of disadvantages, like constantly being the target of his rivals and enemies.

Which is why you always had a bodyguard following your every move and watching out for you. And luckily, you saw said bodyguard take action at the sight of your captors. Previously leaned against a wall, he burst into a sprint across the room. He jumped over a chair that was being pushed in his direction and skillfully dodged all the punches and objects thrown his way. Maybe you had truly underestimated him, but before he could reach you, your kidnappers closed and locked a door, then began dragging you down a hallway while putting a blindfold over your eyes. Great. You absolutely loved being robbed of your senses and the ability to move freely. Still putting up a fight, you accidentally kicked one of the men pulling you along into his private parts. He had to stop for a few seconds to regain his posture. Of course, you wouldn't tell anyone that it was an accident. You totally knew what you were aiming for.

As you prepared to be roughly dragged across the floor once more, you heard a thud to your right. A heavy thud, like a body, limply falling to the floor. Had your bodyguard caught up with you? Another body hitting the ground to your left and two hands carefully removing the blindfold confirmed your thoughts. 

Donghae helped you get up. His blond hair was still in place, he didn't look out of breath at all. You had to admit that you were slightly impressed, especially since he must have taken out these guys with a single punch each. They were out cold, if not even dead. You weren't sure. You noticed your bodyguard eyeing your body, apparently searching for any exterior injuries and even though his eyes seemed cold and concentrated, you could swear you saw a glint of worry in them for a second. He was most likely just afraid of being fired if you got hurt on the third day on the job.

"Are you hurt?" he asked, his voice professional but surprisingly soft. It was the first time you heard him talk. How was a man like him so strong. You made a mental note to never judge a book by its cover again. That must have been Donghae's biggest advantage against his enemies, they probably tended to severely underestimate him considering his appearance. For a second, you wondered what kind of body he was hiding under his brown suit to be able to fight so well but you quickly returned to reality.

"I'm fine. You could have been faster, though. Bill wouldn't even have let these guys take me," you answered coldly. He let out a small scoff before looking at you with a raised eyebrow and a smirk on his lips. He knew you were only teasing him. Secretly, you were grateful. "I took a few moments to watch the fight you put up. Quite a powerful kick, I have to admit that. And his face, priceless. What a shame you couldn't see it." So, he took his time because he enjoyed seeing you struggle? What a jerk. "Next time you better hurry up or I'll kick your crown jewels next," you threatened, a grin involuntarily spreading on your lips. "I'd like to see you try." He casually popped a piece of gum in his mouth before offering one to you and leading you to a safer place.

Maybe this new bodyguard wasn't that bad after all. You could get used to this kind of banter. And his handsome face.


	3. Chapter 3

Only a few minutes later, you found yourself in the backseat of a plain car. It wasn’t expensive, didn’t attract attention, and would help conceal your identity thanks to its tinted windows. You sincerely hoped your kidnapper’s friends weren’t coming after you, finishing what had been started.

You still had no idea what had happened at the auction. Who were those people attempting to abduct you? Who were they working for? What were they planning to do with you? So many questions, so few answers.

With a sigh you leaned back in your seat, trying to calm your still rapidly beating heart. You’d gone through situations like these multiple times but that didn’t make this experience any less traumatic.

“So, did I pass your test? Am I worthy of being your bodyguard?” Your new bodyguard’s tone was mocking and right now you kind of wanted to wipe that smirk off his face. But you were too tired so you resorted to simply rolling your eyes at his comment for now.  
Donghae was driving the car, he had to get you home to your family’s manor without any more incidents. His gaze was fixed on the fairly empty streets in front of him but once in a while, he glanced at you through the rearview mirror.

“You did a decent job. Still, Bill would have done a lot better.”  
You were too petty to admit that you were impressed, by his strength and his confidence. You would never give that smug jerk the satisfaction. Not in a thousand years.

“That Bill guy, what was he like?”  
A scoff escaped your throat.  
“You’re making it sound like he’s dead.” Now it was his turn to roll his eyes.  
“You know what I mean.”  
“Why do you care?” He let out a sigh, seemingly getting a bit annoyed by your defensive answers.  
“Listen, I’m just trying to do my job and I don’t want to be on bad terms with you. I simply want to know why you’re still obviously angry at your father for firing him.”

You thought about it for a few seconds, trying to find the proper words to describe your relationship with Bill.

“He was…well, he was the closest thing to a family I ever had. My father and I have never been exactly close to each other but Bill…he cared. He was actually there for me when I needed him.”  
You stared out of the window, watching strangers pass by on the sidewalk.  
You missed Bill, dearly, even though he had only been gone for a few days. Donghae wasn’t a bad bodyguard, you just had to warm up to him but well, he would never be able to replace your old friend in any way.

Bill had been with you since you entered elementary school. Of course, it was strange, seeing a tiny girl walking to school with a large, buff man following her around, watching her every step. Despite his intimidating looks, some kids weren’t afraid to make fun of you, even bully you. To which Bill more than once told you to just punch them in the face before he’d do it. But you simply endured it, not wanting to attract any more attention than necessary.

He was always there when you needed help or comfort. When you woke up at night after having nightmares about monsters in your closet (“I’ll go in there and get rid of them!”), when you got your heart broken for the first time (“I’ll kick him to the moon and back!”), and when you failed one of your classes in high school because the teacher didn’t like you ("I’ll change her mind. With my fist.”). He was a tough guy, but sensitive and caring in his own special way.

“It’s not like your father doesn’t care about you, you know.”  
“He cares about me because I’m the only heir to his business. He doesn’t care about me as his daughter. As a person. Don’t say such things when you don’t know shit about us.”

That shut him up fairly quickly. You felt slightly bad for snapping at him. However, he was the one who brought up this sore topic.

The remainder of the drive home was painfully silent, neither of you daring to speak to each other due to the obvious tension in the air.  
When you arrived at your family’s manor, your father was already waiting at the entrance, surrounded by his own bodyguards. So he did make it out of that chaotic mess safely.  
Donghae led you inside, one hand resting on your back.  
Your father eyed your form, searching for injuries, sighing in relief when he realized that you were healthy and well.  
“Are you still not trusting my judgment?” You didn’t bother replying to his question, all you wanted to do right now was get some rest.  
“I’m going to bed.” With that, you walked right past him, towards your bedroom.

Donghae followed you all the way there, it was his duty to watch over you after all. Once you were inside your room, he’d be able to leave, that’s when the night guards usually took over. They’d patrol the corridors and the garden outside your window.  
You were about to enter your room, when you stopped, turning around to face your new bodyguard.  
“I’m sorry I snapped at you earlier,” you blurted out, looking at the floor in shame.  
“An apology from you? I would have never expected that…” Suddenly, your apologetic feelings were replaced by ones of annoyance.  
“Don’t ruin our moment.”  
“I’m just kidding. It’s alright, I made a mental note not to mention that topic again.”  
“Good. I’ll be going to bed now,” you announced, even though it must have been fairly obvious.

“Good night, my lady,” Donghae said mockingly, giving you another one of his smug grins.  
You absolutely hated being addressed that way.  
“Good night, jerk,” was your reply before you closed the door behind you.

As you stared into the darkness of your room, failing to find the light switch within a few seconds, your heartbeat sped up again, overcome with anxiety. You quickly turned around again, running out into the corridor, reaching for Donghae’s sleeve before he could round the corner.  
You took a deep breath before speaking.  
“Actually, can you stay with me? Tonight? I’m just worried that these guys somehow followed us here and I don’t exactly have much faith in our night guards’ skills. You handled them once, you can handle them again.”

“Anything for you, my lady. As long as I’ll be getting paid extra for that.”  
“I’ll make sure to tell my father, he’ll come up with something. And don’t let it get to your head. I don’t trust you completely, not yet, it’s just that I trust our night guards even less.”   
Donghae allowed you to lead him into your room. You took a few minutes to get ready for the night in the bathroom while he settled down in a dark red armchair in a corner right next to your bed. 

As you slowly slipped under the covers, you heard your new bodyguard sigh in annoyance.

“I don’t need to sing you to sleep, do I? Because that was definitely not part of my contract.”

As a response, you threw one of your pillows at him. You were aiming straight for his face but sadly he managed to catch it before it could hit him.

“I’m taking that as a no.”

“Just shut up.”


End file.
